Let it Rock!
by Dm Tayashi
Summary: [UA] O sonho de todos os ingleses é de estudar na Universidade de Hogwarts. Mas será que ela estará pronta para receber garotos com hormônios à flor da pele e garotas que querem provar tudo aquilo que a bíblia diz ser pecado?


**A tão esperada vida universitária...  
**

- Diga parabéns a mais nova estudante da universidade de Hogwarts!

**...é algo que muitos almejam desde o seu colegial.  
**

- Não agüento mais essas provas cara!

- Olhe por esse lado: Ano que vem, estaremos todos na universidade, cheia de mulheres, bebidas e muitas festas! – Sirius falou não se contendo de alegria.

- E o estudo Pads? Onde fica? – Remus perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Esse é o x da questão meu amigo...

**Mal sabem as surpresas...  
**

- Como os senhores já sabem, todos os anos a Universidade de Hogwarts compete com duas outras grandes Universidades: Beauxbatons e Durmstrang. Nessa competição...

**...as confusões...**

- Temos um problema Madison.

- Madison, Lene? É Lily!

- Eu sei. Mas esse nome é usado quando é pra falar que temos um problema. E acredite, o nosso é dos grandes.

**...as coisas boas...  
**

- Lílian Evans! Amos Diggory acaba de te chamar para sair!

- É! E sabe o que é mais legal? Ele é melhor amigo do meu ex-namorado!

A morena não conseguiu conter um riso.

- Você tá na merda Lils...

**...e as coisas ruins que os esperam.**

- JAMES POTTER!

Ele olhou para ela, vendo a fúria estampada em seus olhos verdes.

- Eu posso explicar Lils...

**Hogwarts é conhecida por possuir os alunos mais criativos...**

- Uma _banda_ Sirius?

- Quer jeito melhor pra pegar mulher?

**...mais atenciosos...**

- Line, você tá fedendo.

- Nossa Remus, você não consegue ser um pouquinho mais simpático?

- Line, o seu cheiro não é dos mais agradáveis.

**...mais estudiosos...**

"_E aí, como foi ontem com o Diggory?"_

"_Nós nos beijamos."_

- VOCÊS DOIS O QUE?!

- Marlene nós estamos na biblioteca! Fale baixo... – A ruiva falou, vendo todos os estudantes olharem irritados para as duas.

**...e mais corretos.**

- Merda!

- Que foi Lice?

- Deixei meu sutien na casa do Frank!

- Você o _quê?_ – A loira perguntou, estarrecida.

**Muitos segredos virão a tona...**

- Sabe aquela festa que teve entre os colégios, no nosso último ano?

- Sei... O que tem?

- Então... Lembra de uma ruiva que eu peguei?

- Eu... CACETE POTTER VOCÊ PEGOU A LÍLIAN!

**...muitas descobertas...**

- Então... Sua primeira vez foi _assim_?!

- Podia ser tudo, _menos _pequeno Lil.

**...e novos amores.**

- Estamos perdidos. Você gosta do dragão ruivo e eu do furacão moreno.

- Cara... Você tá ouvindo esses apelidos?!

**Apresentando...**

**James Potter**

- Quer ver como eu sei usar palavras difíceis? Eu sou demasiadamente gostoso. Pega essa.

**Sirius Black**

- Ela te chuta, te molha, te xinga, briga com você, e você ainda corre atrás dela? ONDE NÓS FOMOS PARAR MEU DEUS?

**Remus Lupin**

- Eu sinceramente não quero saber como você se acasala com uma mulher.

**Frank Longbottom**

- Cara, a Alice é a mulher da minha vida.

- Ou da sua cama. Deus do céu, sempre que eu chego ela tá no seu quarto!

**Lily Evans**

- TEM UM RATO NA MINHA PERNA!

**Marlene McKinnon**

- Cara, se eu não passar nessa prova, juro que eu dou três voltas pelada em volta da nossa república.

-... Você já fez isso Lene.

- Então CINCO!

- Isso também.

**Emmeline Vance**

- Você sabia que quando dois pingüins se apaixonam, eles ficam juntos para sempre?

- Puxa Line, que legal.

- Ah cale a boca. Você está assim só porque não saiu com o Sirius. Quem sabe ele não é o seu pingüim?

**Alice Frasier**

- Cara, você estava me falando sobre anatomia até agora, e não é capaz de desabotoar um sutien?!

**E Agregados**

- Pois então, minhas caras Amélia e Hestia, vocês sabiam que Lily já beijou os dois Prewett, e agora está com Diggory em seu encalço?

- Mas esses três não são amigos? – Hestia perguntou, mordendo sua torrada.

- Essa futura jornalista comete cada furo!

**Estarão eles prontos para essa vida?  
**

- Não agüento mais estudar! Não sabia que virar publicitário dava tanto trabalho.

- Olha por esse lado: Quanto melhor você for, mais dinheiro você vai ter, e mais mulheres ficarão atrás de você.

- Você só pensa em mulher, Pads?

- Quer incentivo melhor?

**Ou será que eles irão desistir?  
**

- Se eu soubesse que me tornar atriz dava tanto trabalho...

- Esse é o seu futuro Lene. Contente-se com isso.

**Let it Rock!  
**_A mais nova comédia universitária no Fanfiction!_

- Cara, a festa tá só começando...

_

* * *

_

_Let it rock, let it go  
You can stop a fire burning out of control  
Let it rock, let it go  
With the night you're on on the loose  
You got to let it rock_

* * *


End file.
